


Let It All Out

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Comfort, Crying, Family, M/M, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: Yuri has a bad day, he's been holding his full limit of anger in for too long...He needs to let it out before he mentally destroys himself.Luckily, Victor and Yuuri understand him and they know what he needs. They want him to let it out, be as angry as he wants to be, they shouldn't let him keep it to himself for too long.(Includes; swearing, angry Yuri Plistesky, and trashing a house)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Let It All Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is a fic of Yuri letting out his anger even though he's angry almost all the time in the show.
> 
> But in reality, this is for me to just move my screaming and anger to a character I, in one way, relate to. I just need to scream, cry and destroy shit.   
> I don't write for the enjoyment only, I write because I have no where to go.
> 
> This may be a bad fic...but I just want to scream...please...

**_"Bend your leg, even more, Yuri! You have to be flexible enough to be a prima ballerina!"_ **

**_"Jump higher if you want more rotations!"_ **

**_"Mr. Plisetsky, you need to pay attention in class, if you don't; you'll fail."_ **

**_"Yuri? Don't forget to do your homework!"_ **

**_"Ha, what a loser! No wonder his Grandpa's dead."_ **

**_"No! You have to be graceful Yuri, stop being aggressive, that's not what being a Prima ballerina is!"_ **

**_"AGAIN! You won't stop training until you get that step sequence right!"_ **

**_"Mr. Plistesky, this school has a strict rule of no violence!"_ **

**_"Faster!"_ **

**_"Stronger."_ **

**_"Study more!"_ **

**_"Loser!"_ **

**_"Yuri!"_ **

**_"Yuri Plisetsky!"_ **

**_"Yurio?"_ **

**_"Yuri?"_ **

**_"Dumbass!"_ **

**_"Mr. Plistesky!"_ **

_'Stop...stop...STOP! STOP! STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP!'_

"Yuri? Why are you crying?"

"You don't have to hold it to yourself...let it out."

"...I'm so angry... I can't take this shit anymore..."

"We know...and that's okay."

"Let it out, Yuri."

Yuri Plistesky marched into the living room, taking a quick look around him at the surrounding area before going for the vase standing on the table.

The vase was thrown at the wall, a scream erupting from the boy's throat.

A picture frame of his Grandpa was thrown at the hard floors, another scream.

A chair kicked to the other side of the room, a chocked scream.

Tears started flowing down his cheeks as he picked up another chair and chucked it at the entrance where Yuuri and Victor watched as their son let out all his in kept anger.

They know that staying silent through tough times wouldn't help, they knew that the only way Yuri can keep himself sane was to let out all the volcanic destruction within him. He was so tired, he needed to let it all out.

Another scream, another picture frame smashed.

Another cry, another photo ripped.

Another scream, a couch flipped over.

Another sob, a book thrown across the room.

Another scream, another vase shattered.

"FUCK! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I WANT IT TO STOP!" Yuri screamed; crying, screaming, throwing things here and there.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT YOU TO STOP! JUST PLEASE STOP!" His voice cracked.

"I WANT IT ALL TO STOP FOR JUST TWO SECONDS!" He pleaded.

He let out a very loud scream whilst throwing a picture frame into the fireplace.

"AH! I'M DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He called out.

"I'M DONE!"

"Please...just stop...I can't..."

The blond fell to his knees as he sobbed loudly, feeling supportive arms wrap around him in a way of comfort. He was so tired, he wanted to scream himself raw, he wanted to scar his body, he wanted to cry until his eyes were bloodshot...He just wants it to stop.

"We're right here, Yuri." Yuuri whispered: "We're right here, don't be afraid."

_'I am afraid...'_

"Don't hold it in Yurachka, let it out. We're going to listen." Victor reassured.

Yuri is not okay...but maybe with Yuuri and Victor, he could be.

He just wished everyone else could be so lucky to have someone telling them to let it out.


End file.
